


Please Reply

by Stariceling



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: That first love letter turned out so well, Hachioji just has to send a few more. Sekizan has no idea how to handle this.





	Please Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for bonus round 2 "love letters"
> 
> Hachioji's first letter was so perfect we need more.

The second love letter goes in the trash the minute Sekizan sees the sender’s name. By the third he recognizes Hachioji’s handwriting.

When he finishes reading the fourth he looks up and finds Hachioji smiling too sweetly to not be up to something. That one gets crunched ruthlessly as he stomps past his friend. He refuses to say anything about it, determined not to give a reaction to the teasing.

The fifth letter asks what kind of chocolate he wants for Valentine’s day. It also says he’s surprisingly cute, and while he knows it’s not true he can almost imagine Hachioji’s smile when he reads it.

Two days later Hachioji says, “I never got a response, by the way. About the chocolate.”

Sekizan is tripped up for a second because suddenly they are acknowledging that this is happening. He’s never been given Valentine’s chocolate before. His heart jumps a little and he squashes it down again. It’s not that he would object to receiving chocolate from Hachioji. He just doesn’t want it to be as a joke.

“I don’t need anything,” he says, knowing Hachioji will notice that’s not exactly a ‘no.’

The sixth love letter Hachioji sends is taped to a box of heart-shaped chocolates. He expects them to be laced with hot peppers or something similar, but every one is delicious and he savors them over several days.

The sixth is also the first letter he keeps. It’s the first time Hachioji says straight out that he’s serious and he doesn’t intend to give up without an answer.

Sekizan doesn’t give an answer just yet. They go on as friends and teammates but it’s always there in the back of his mind. Sometimes Hachioji puts his chin in his hand and smiles and Sekizan knows he’s thinking about it too.

In a twist, the seventh letter is so hot it’s a wonder the paper isn’t smoking. It goes in the burnable trash and he won’t look at Hachioji for the rest of the day but he can’t get it out of his head so easily. Hachioji writes about him like he’s sexy and desirable, and it sets him a step back in terms of believing this isn’t some running joke.

Sekizan keeps the eighth letter. To him, it sounds more natural than any of the others. That might only be because Hachioji talks about how much he loves playing rugby together. He compliments Sekizan’s intensity, which is at least comfortable and real, even if he goes on to say Sekizan will steal a thousand hearts. More than that, he demands Sekizan not forget that his heart was first.

No matter how things turn out, Sekizan knows he won’t forget this.

Pet names found in the ninth love letter bleed into real life. Hachioji delivers them without a hint of mockery. He’s much too pleased with himself and yet oddly fond as he calls Sekizan ‘Baby’ and ‘Teddybear.’

Calling Hachioji ‘Sugar’ is just encouraging him, but Sekizan does it far more than once.

The tenth letter is the first to be hand delivered.

“You held out a lot longer than I thought. This time I hope you’ll give me an answer.”

This time when he unfolds the letter there is only one line: _Do you like me?_

Below that are two check boxes marked _yes_ and _no._

This has gone on so long he is going to throttle Hachioji if he says yes and it’s all a joke, and not in a friendly way.

No, however, would be a absolute lie.

Sekizan folds the letter again. If he doesn’t have the courage at least for this, then what can he possibly expect from himself?

“Of course I like you.”

He doesn’t expect Hachioji to grab him in a hug that’s barely this side of a tackle. His back hits the wall even as he grabs Hachioji in return. Both of them are hanging on too tight, and he loves how Hachioji is trying to crush his ribs. That feels much more eloquent than an ocean of words.

“You had better mean it.”

“I meant it from the first one,” Hachioji says. At this point, Sekizan is ready to believe him.


End file.
